Not What You Expected
by divawife
Summary: AU Babe. Stephanie come home and gets some unexpected news that sends her and her new bodyguard on an unexpected chase to get to her family.
1. Chapter 1

I stand there, on the sidewalk, with my back to the river, between those palm trees, staring up at that house. The same place I stood all those times before so many years ago. To anybody driving by I loI stand there, on the sidewalk, with my back to the river, between those palm trees, staring up at that house. The same place I stood all those times before so many years ago. To anybody driving by I look like a daughter coming home to visit. Standing there taking in the monstrous wrote iron gate, the front porch, enormous windows that you could sit and watch the boats on their way out to the intercostal. Trying to prepare myself for my first week home.

As I enter the code and watch the big gate start to open, I take a deep breath and head up to the front door. Suppressing the anxiety and desire to turn around and head back to California. The only sound is the wheels on the luggage as they get dragged across the gravel driveway. Inside those cases was only enough clothing to get through the shortest amount of days humanly possible. The drive appeared empty so I secretly hoped nobody was here. It would be good to get used to being here for the first time in 5 years with out an audience.

"Anybody home?" I yelled as I pushed the heavy ivory French doors open. No answer that's a good sign. My step sister had taken up residence in our home since my dad married her mom and moved out of the country during my senior year of high school. According to my father I needed adult supervision and at the time it seemed like a good idea for my 21 year old step sister to be my guardian. Lucky for me, according to my step mother I needed to be more like her.

Walking through the house to my room, I pass the pictures on the walls. Family photos; graduations, weddings, birthdays. Still all for display after all these years. I linger the longest as I get to the hallway and see the picture of my mother and I at my 12th birthday . The last picture of us together before she was killed when we were on vacation in South America before my sophomore year.

I jump as the front door slams shut. There stood my Valerie. She was blonde her body had filled out due to having kids. Not to mention every guy I went to school with always gawked at her. Her skin is lighter than mine, she has brown eyes to my blue ones

"Well, look what finally remembered how to come home!" Val said.

"I know, I know, it may have been a while since I've been back," I reply as I walk towards her.

"Get over here and give your sister a hug."

As we embrace. She says, " you have to remember Stephanie,you can always come home, not just when it is necessary."

" Look, I understand Val, It just isn't that easy for me, coming back here."

"It will get easier in time girl, you just have to stop avoiding it"

I quickly pull away and put some distance between us. "I'm not avoiding this, this just isn't my home anymore. I need to unpack and change before dinner tonight with the family."

I turn and walk back to the hallway to collect my bags and head to my room as my step sister continues to psycho analyze me. No need for a shrink in the family when you had her.

"Hello?" I half asleep mumble into the phone. Damn jet lag I think as I sit upright on the bed.

"My flight gets in 3 hours , don't forget to pick me up," My dearest friend Mary Lou reminds me.

Mary Lou and I met in LA. She was my polar opposite not just in careers but her outlook on life was different. Moving to NYC was her dream and now she was a psychologist who was getting ready to publish her second book.

" How could I forget Lou? You texted, emailed and faxed me your itinerary before I even left LAX. Don't worry I will be there by 5."

"Crap, its boarding. See ya then sweetie!"... Click.

I throw on a pair of dark jeans, black tank top and some heels. Grab my purse and head to the garage. There is one thing I have missed these past 5 years and that was my car. A gift from My dad on my 16th birthday! I open the door to the hanger and there it sits in the corner. A candy apple red, 1967 Pontiac GTO, not really a girl car. This for me was my dream car. My dad had a matching one in black.

All my friends argued that I was spoiled. Hell, with a car like that I didn't care. Val took good car of it while I was gone. Granted I could have had it transported out to Cali but it never felt right. I hit the automatic hanger door and climb inside as it rises. Starting the engine, and feeling the car rumble as I put it in reverse. The front gate opened and I pulled on to the street and headed into town, for the first time in a long time.

I crank up the stereo as it plays Journey's, "Don't Stop Believin" as I pass the houses along the river. Remembering who used to live there. Everything still appears the same. Like time kind of froze. As I approach the traffic light I head over the bridge towards town. I decide when I get downtown to park and wander around see if anybody I know is still around. Its been quite a few years, and with long dark hair and sunglasses I assume nobody will recognize me. Well, that's my hope at least.

Joseph Morelli walks out of the coffee shop as an old familiar muscle car pulls into the parking lot across the street. He stops dead in tracks and his mouth just drops open.

"It couldn't be, could it?" It wasn't like they dated, they were just old friends. Since Steph was impossible to get close to.

" I wonder what brought her back here," he exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to cuz?" Mooch said from behind his younger cousin.

"Look Mooch, across the street, is that Stephanie?"

"There is only one way to find out now isn't there"

"don't you dare, man". Wanting to avoid embarrassment I put my hand over my overzealous relatives face. Only he wasn't fast enough.

"Steph- OVER HERE! " She turned around and put her hands on her hips and just stared. Then as if nothing has changed a big grin came across my face.. The two of us about fell over each in laughter

I stood there with my hands on my hips staring at those two troublesome Morelli cousins as they crossed the street towards me I tried to prepare myself. Mooch was was best friends with Valerie's husband, they both played football together in high school and now they were both in the public sector him a cop and my brother-in-law a firefighter. He matched her husband in stature but his blue eyes and blond hair made him just as much in high demand with the girls in this town. Joe was his cousin's spitting image only 6 inches taller, and had a smile that could make any girl do anything. Not to mention the fact he was becoming a doctor and being way to smart for his own good.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Mooch said as he crushed me in an embrace.

When I pulled free I replied, "look, you boys know I avoid this place. And I'm only here because I have to be."

As I hugged Joe I remembered the trouble we used to get into.

"How long are you in town for?" Joe's question bringing me back to earth.

"Only here for two weeks, you know me. No longer than I have to."

It was weird seeing them. They looked older and happier. Oddly enough it wasn't hard to see them. Especially after how I left.

"Val invited us over tonight after dinner" Mooch advised me.

"It will be really great to catch up with you later." Joe added.

" I'm really glad you guys are coming by the house."

Part of me wanted to run. I suddenly got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. " Okay, boys I better be going I have to get a friend from the airport. I will see you a bit later."

Joe and Mooch crossed the street as I headed back to the GTO. I climbed back inside and sat down on the hot leather seats. Leather in Florida in the summer bad idea. Started the engine and headed back past the house towards the airport. If there was one thing that would make being here better that would be some quality time with my best friend.

"It's about time you got here?" Mary Lou said from behind her pomegranate martini in the airport bar. Which is always her signature drink while on vacation. Sadly, this wasn't a real vacation. Usually she went to Fiji, Bora Bora or some other tropical island.

"I am so sorry! Really I am, I got sidetracked catching up with some guys downtown." I said in my defense.

"Guys? Sweetie, if you wanted to go on a date I could have taken a cab." She retorted.

"You are completely wrong, let's get out of here please. If we are late for dinner Valerie will kill me. "

"I deserve to know more about these guys" Mary Lou protested. I laughed as we climbed in the car.

"I can do you one better. They are apparently coming by the house after dinner."

"Sweetie, does this car belong to one of those guys?"

"No, why do you ask Lou?"

"It just seems like a guy's car. I mean come on, why would anybody want to drive this old thing?"

"One I love this car, two it isn't old its a classic and three it was a gift. "

We pulled in the driveway and I noticed a few extra cars. I didn't realize this was going to be such an event.

"This is where you grew up, Steph? A girl could get used to life here in Florida"

"pretty much, hurry, I'm starving and Princess Val hates when I'm late when she has made plans."

As we entered from the hanger I could hear everybody conversing in the living room. Guess they didn't expect me to enter through the kitchen. We walked across the kitchen to the guest room and put Mary Lou's bags away.

Still being able to hear them talking. Guess they are really into the conversation and didn't hear us. The anxiety is back and I am suddenly nausea.

Sensing the distress Lou grabs my arm, "it will be okay, maybe it is a good reason that they wanted you home."

"I don't know but I am starting to get the feeling it isn't. Let's go find out."

I stood in the doorway with my best friend at my side when everybody went silent.

"Stephanie, there you are. I was starting to worry since you just took off earlier. "

" Everybody this is my friend Mary Lou. I went to pick her up from the airport. That's why I left Val."

I quickly speed through introductions of my step-sister, the Morelli boys, the family lawyer, my father's attorney, and the accountant. This was all very unsettling to me. Why were all these people here and what for. I walked over to the bar and started looking for the Southern Comfort. There was going to be some alcohol needed for this.

"Could somebody tell me what's going on?" I said. without even turning around I could tell from the silence that they were staring at me. I spun around and glared at them all.

"One of you better start talking and I do mean now. " I said angrily. Nobody moved they all just stared at Val.

So she spoke," I think you should sit down, Steph.". By her voice I knew this was bad.

" I'd prefer to stand. Now talk and remember you could never lie to me. "I said pointing a finger at my step-sister.

She took another step towards me. " Its your father he's missing, and they found his new wife dead in their hotel in Prague." I just stared, waiting for the rest.

"4 days ago grandma left on trip and nobody has heard from her since she climbed on that plane." Still I said nothing.

" That is why all the lawyers and the accountant is here. Your father and your grandmother left strict orders if anything happened to them. You get everything including the company." I took two angry steps towards her.

"So what you are telling me dear Valerie is; my father and grandmother are missing, my new step-mother is dead but its okay because I get all the money and the company"

I looked around the room, none of them dared move. Except Mary Lou who came to stand next to me.

"I need some air," I stated as I headed for the door" Joe grabbed my arm as I hurried passed.

"Steph, sit down and listen there's more."

I yanked my arm free, "not now there isn't and don't touch me...ever"

I sped out the door and down the steps. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure nobody was going to follow me when I ran smack into what I thought was the wall. Only a very well defined mocha arm kept me from landing on my ass.

"Sorry I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention," I stated as I back up.

"No problem Miss Plum. " The figure responded.

I stepped back again, "how do you know who I am?".

He took a step towards me. "The name is Ranger, I am assigned to your case. "

"Steph, get back inside and we will discuss this," Val yelled from the front porch.

"Back off!" I retorted.

"Ranger, do you by chance have a car? I need to make a getaway." He motioned toward the black SUV on the street.

"Great, where are the keys?" He dangled them in his hand to show me he had them. I snatched them.

"Okay let's go! I drive. Get in," I said as I headed towards it.

"Wait, this is..." He stammered.

"Look buddy, I'm taking this car with or with out you. You Decide. "

I retorted. He smiled as I climbed behind the wheel.

"You know I could have you arrested for grand theft auto?"

I pushed the passenger door open, "to be honest sir, you did hand me the keys and the chief of police is currently in my house. How do you think this will play out?"

Reluctantly the tall Hispanic, well built man climbed in and I pulled the SUV away from the curb. Heading for downtown as I cranked up the radio I needed 5 minutes where I couldn't hear myself think.

Pulling up in front of the diner, I turned off the engine and tossed him the keys.

"Let's eat " I hollered as I jumped out and headed for the door.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" He echoed behind me.

I just kept walking through the door after saying hello to the owners we sat at the table in front of the windows.

"Look, Dude. Since technically I did steal what I do believe is an Government issued vehicle. Dinner is on me."

"You can just call me Ranger, we will forget about that but from now on I drive. "

Raising an eyebrow I inquired, "what do you mean from now on?".

Exhaling deeply, Dark chocolate eyes looked up from behind his coffee cup and replied, "How much do you know exactly?"

"What do you mean how much do I know? How about you just start from the beginning and I will let you know if you are being redundant."

"Your sister told me arguing with you was a waste of time."

The table vibrated again and I looked down to see that I had 12 missed calls and a dozen text messages. I scroll down and respond to Mary Lou telling her I'm fine and will be back soon.

"Val is good for some things information was never one of them." With the food arriving, I prod this man for info.

"When are you going to explain to me why you are here?"

"I'm here because the head of the FBI is an old friend of your family. My orders were to come here and protect you.". I am starting to get irritated.

"What do you mean protect me? I'm a stylist in Los Angeles. My best friend is a quirky shrink. Who on earth do I need protection from?"

"It has nothing to do with your life Miss Plum. Over the years your family has made quite a few enemies. Then again, your Dad did do a lot of favors for the powers that be."

A familiar wave of nausea swept over me again. Resulting in me pushing my cheeseburger away from me.

"Miss Plum, are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"My name is Stephanie , I will be fine tonight has just been a little more than I can handle. You know with the deaths, disappearances and deception. This isn't the norm in my life."

Ranger leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest just staring at me before he spoke.

"I really am sorry for being the one to tell you all this. Valerie explicitly told me she wanted to be the one to tell you."

"No worries, really. Leave my step sister to me. Ready to get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Yall! I promise the questions you have will be answered some not immediately. This story is all mine I just adjusted it to fit some familiar characters. Thanks for reading**

Ranger drives and returns calls as I stare out the window at the river. The moon's reflection on the water seems to be the only thing that hasn't changed after all this time. We pull into the driveway and I see a figure sitting on the front patio.

As I reach for the door handle he grabs my shoulder, "can you handle this?"

I laugh and without turning I reply. "We will see now won't we Mr. Ranger all else fails I fake it. And one more thing, I don't like to be grabbed "

As we exit the Tahoe and head toward the front steps I recognize it as being Joe. "What are you still doing here Joe?"

"I was worried since you ran off. Who's this guy?"

I completely forgot that Ranger Was standing there. "Joe Morelli this is Ranger. "

Joe shifted his weight clearly uncomfortable. "Well, , it was good to see you and your cousin today but we need to head inside."

"Okay, well goodnight Steph, oh and by the way Val will call you tomorrow she went home to the husband."

He leaned in and I instinctively backed up so I was unintentionally standing next to Ranger. Placing his large warm hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the door. "Nice to meet you Mr. Morelli." As he closed the door behind us.

Mary Lou was in the living room with a bottle of cranberry juice and a bottle of vodka when we entered the living room.

"About time you got back, sweetie. I was starting to worry. Who is your friend?" She always had a thing for anything with testosterone

"Mary Lou this is Ranger"

"Ranger? Steph what's going on?"

"Mr. Ranger can you explain it to Lou while I put my car in the garage."

Ranger opened his mouth to protest but I had already started out of the room towards the hanger.

I opened the door and hit the button for the door to rise. Walked to my car and pulled it into the hanger. I sat their with the engine off, door closed, radio on and just staring at the steering wheel. So many things in my head I couldn't even concentrate on one item. A good chunk of time must have passed because all of a sudden A mocha face with chocolate eyes was tapping on the window. Startled I climbed out of the car.

"Sorry I didn't realize I had zoned out." He started to circle the car.

"This is one nice car. Wish I had a car like this. Can't believe your dad let's you drive his car."

"What do you mean his car? Mr. Ranger I let him drive my car and if you are ready I will walk you out." I head toward the interior door.

"Ma'am, I'm staying here at the house with you. Val already knows and I did just inform your friend." I turned around only to come inches from him.

"Why in world are you staying here?"

"Like I told you at dinner, for your protection."

"Will it do me any good to argue?"

"No"

"fine, I will show you to your room, the other master is now a guest room since Valerie moved out."

Angela was already passed out so I changed, grabbed a drink and went to lay in a chaise lounge by the pool. The air was cooler and it was nice to just sit there. My phone going off disturbed my serenity.

"Hello?"

"Its Joe, can we talk?" "I'm sorry but we have nothing to discuss."

"Steph, we need to talk."

"this is not open for discussion. " I pressed end.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"I think I can explain it."

I reach for the beer that is being dangled in front of my face. Ranger lowers his large frame in the chair next to me.

"No offense but I do have a drunk shrink in the house."

"I was just trying to be of assistance Miss Plum" I took a pull of my beer.

"If we are going to get along, Mr. Ranger you have to start calling me Stephanie or Steph. I also don't want it running around town that I have a Bodyguard as a shadow, I know Val and Mary Lou know who you are and I want to keep it that way."

I turn my head in his direction. He keeps staring dead ahead. "Okay Steph, we do need to keep this quiet. I think its a good idea. For awhile anyhow. "

I abruptly sat up faced him and grabbed his arm. "What do you mean for awhile? I am leaving in 13 days."

Ranger sat up and got within inches of me. "I know that you haven't been back here in years and I don't know why but one of the calls I got earlier was from a colleague who informed me that your apartment had been ransacked. You have to stay here till we sort this out."

"But my work is there, my life, I've worked so hard. What am I supposed to do here?"

"You are now acting President of your families company and you have all this." I laid back down in the chair.

"How much do you know about me Ranger? Honestly, how much is in your files?" He took a long pull of his beer, trying to weigh his options.

" I know everything, down to your social security number."

"So you know about what happened in South America?" I implored. He killed the rest of his beer before he began.

"You file doesn't mention anything about South America, is there something I should know?"

"No, its fine."

"You need to tell him Steph, its important." Lou said as she walked over to us.

"Lou, I don't want to talk about it."

"He's here to protect you he can't do that if he doesn't know all the facts."

"Your friend is right. You have to tell me otherwise I can make sure you are safe."

I stood up, starting to see red, "I'm not talking about it end of story."

I hurried back in the house out to the hanger, since I couldn't sleep I might as well dig through the office to see what was there.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed a few more beers from the fridge in the hanger as I walked into the office. Turning on the lights, I realized that everything was a mess. Dad either left in a hurry or somebody already went through it. Knowing about the security we have I knew it had to be because he was in a hurry. I turned on the computer and started to sort the papers on the desk. Maybe there are answers in this disaster, somewhere. I see some boxes on the shelves above my head. Pulling the chair farther out I climb on the desk and try to grasp the huge boxes.

"Can I help?" Ranger says from the door.

"The only reason I'm asking is because I don't want to get fired for you breaking your neck." He walks over to the desk and offers his hand.

"You know what help would be great, and after you get those boxes down a have a few other ways you can help me."

I climb down off the over sized desk as he takes my place pulling all 4 boxes down.

"Thanks for your help but you can go back in the main house and go to bed."

"Stephanie I thought you needed help with something else." He says as he makes his way to stand in front of me.

"I can't find the password for the computer. Think you could help me?" Taking another step towards me he replies,

"on one condition, you tell me about South America."

I hold my finger up gesturing one second as I leave the office and head back to the fridge to retrieve a few more beers. When I return Ranger looks up from in front of the computer.

"Haven't you had enough already?" Pointing to the empties on the center table. I hold them up.

"These Sir, are to get me through this story." I open one and hand it to him as I open one for myself and sit down on the corner of the desk.

"Are you sure this information is going to be important?"

"The story was part of this deal, so get started."

Leaning back in the chair imploring me to start. I start to feel sick again as I prepare for the flashbacks. " It was the summer after my 15th birthday and my parents and I went to Brazil to spend the summer."

I take a pull of my beer and set it on the desk. "We had only been there for a week. My mother and I decided we wanted to go shopping, so we left my father at the hotel and we walked to the shopping area."

I slid off the desk and started to pace. Ranger sits up in his chair. "I think we had only gotten a few blocks, well that's what the police said based on where they found my mom's jacket."

Starting to pace faster I continue. "A group of men surrounded us. I screamed and we both tried to fight back but it wasn't any use. I don't remember getting to the place they kept us."

Ranger stood up and stopped me, "if you want you can finish this story another time. I didn't know how painful it was."

"It isn't painful," I responded. "I have learned to compartmentalize my life quite well, and thank you but I might as well finish."

"Will you at least sit down?" I sat down in the chair and continued.

" When we got to this place they separated us, tied me up, beat me and tried to rape me. For what seemed to be forever to me. Then I woke up in a hospital with my father standing over me." I turned away from his chocolate gaze, I didn't want pity or sorrow.

" I went back to the states the next day my father returned a few days later with my mother's body. She was shot and left in a ditch not far from where we were taken."

I stood up and lifted my shirt to reveal scars going across my abdomen from where I had been beaten and restrained with chains.

"They say I have these scars because I tried to fight and resist. The scars are my reminder of the last time I saw my mother alive. A few years later my dad married Val's mom."

Ranger motioned to the chair and I pulled my shirt back down before sitting. "Look under the keyboard." Flipping the keyboard over I discovered a key taped to the back and used it to unlock the drawer. There on a piece of paper was the computer password.

"Stephanie, I think maybe we should continue sorting out this room in the morning."

I nodded in agreement, we walked out of the office and into the house towards the bedrooms. We said good night and went down opposite ends of the hallway. Laying in bed I played back today's events. Trying to sort them out. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in". I sat up as Ranger stalked in, "Is everything okay with your room?" I asked.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened to you and about your mom."

"Thank you."

"One more question." Stepping closer to the bed,

Nodding my head to encourage him to continue.

"How come your sister wasn't sad her mom was killed?"

Laughing, I watched his head tilt in confusion.

"Helen ran away with Joe's aunt a few years back, it was a big scandal. I wasn't really sad about it she couldn't stand me."

Nodding his understanding. He walked back out of the room and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending most of my night tossing and turning. I awoke a few hours later to my best friend holding two cups of coffee and sitting on my bed. "So what happened with Tall, dark and quiet?"

Reaching for a coffee cup, "I told him about South America and he helped me get some boxes off a shelf in the office."

"Sweetie, he's hot. And I mean hot like he should be a ride at Universal hot."

"This is his job Lou , plus I now have a company to run. One which I don't know anything about." I set my cup on the nightstand and walked over to the closet.

"Nobody can find out he is a bodyguard okay, I think it will be better that way." Pulling on jeans and a bra

"Did you hear me Mary Lou ?" I walked out of the closet holding my shirt and realized why Angela wasn't answering.

"Morning Stephanie ."

"What's up Ranger?"

I looked at Mary Lou , who's mouth dropped open.

"Sweetie, what happened to your stomach?"

I looked down and realized I had omitted details to her about the attack. This was the first time she had seen the scars. My stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry I never showed you, I really never show anybody. It isn't really a conversation starter. "

"Steph, Its okay I didn't mean to make such a big deal about it. I just didn't expect it. I didn't realize how bad it was"

Lou walked over and hugged me. "This just explains why you always wore a tank top of your swimsuit even with that fantastic figure."

Ranger cleared his throat we looked over at him. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but there is somebody here to see you."

He walked toward the door and I followed. "And I told him we were dating and I think you should put that shirt on."

Nodding I picked one up off the chair pulled it on and headed toward the front of the house.

I hurried into the living room.

"Joe, what the hell are you doing here?"

He stood up. "You hung up on me and then didn't answer the phone."

"Most people would see that as me not wanting to talk to you. I think its time you leave."

"Steph, what's your problem. We need to talk about us."

I walked out of the room and to the front door yanking it open.

"There is and never will be an us." Now I was starting to yell.

"So get out of my house, off my property and don't contact me."

Joe walked to the door and turned to face me. "You know you are being childish, right?"

With out thinking I shoved him right out the door and down the steps then.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that childish?"

Slamming the door behind me I walked into the kitchen. Time to get today underway and eat something before I started. The two of them were sitting at the counter as I went through the fridge. Nobody said anything.

"What are you two staring at?"

"Sweetie, what was all of the yelling about? Did you two date at in the past?"

I closed the fridge. "NO! Joe always hinted at it I just never saw him in that way. But since I've been back he is really pushing it. Starting to borderline creepy. Last night he was sitting on the porch in the dark."

I opened up the fridge again and grabbed a soda. I sat down next to Mary Lou and started going through the stacks of mail and cards.

"Steph , want to hang out by the pool today? Maybe have one to many Sangrias?"

"Maybe tomorrow but I have to make some headway on this company stuff."

She turns to Ranger. "Well how about you? We can drink too much and make some bad decisions." He looked like he was amused.

"Not that isn't a tempting offer but I have to stay with Stephanie, it is my job."

I got up and went to the lock box under the bar. I got a set of keys, a card and paper out.

"Here is a key to the convertible in the hanger, this card will get you in and out of the gate, and this code gets you access to the security system."

I handed them to here and continued "The pool house is actually a fitness center and if you want to go out on the boat there is a book in that drawer with Mooch's number. I know he will be more than happy to oblige."

She just shook her head at me. "So let me get this straight I'm on vacation and you are working? How does that make sense?"

"It is what I have to do right now, but because I am going to be busy today we are going out tonight. Far trade?"

She laughed, "you don't have to twist my arm. I'm in.!" I pushed back from the counter grabbed the mail, paper and my drink.

"While you guys finish breakfast I'm going to be in the office."


	5. Chapter 5

I spread out all the mail on table in the middle of the room. Throwing away the beer bottles from last night as my shadow walked in.

"Starting before noon?"

"Funny! Just trying to make room for this mail. Grab a chair you are going to help."

I sat down at the chair closet to the computer. He pulled up a chair next to me.

"Okay bills go in one pile, magazines, circulars and non relevant in another pile, then the rest go in this pile in front of me so I can figure out what's what."

"So, where are you taking Mary Lou tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I have a few hours."

My cell phone starts to ring underneath the pile. Ranger locates it and hands it to me. "Hey Lou !"

"Sweetie I need to get my nails done. Want to join me?"

"You know that's not my style. There is a place on 19 about 10 minutes from here. it is easy to find."

"Thanks Sweetie! I will see you later. Let me know what time to be back."

"Be safe ."

I put phone on the desk behind me and went back to sorting. I came across an envelope and opened it inside where tickets and a letter. I grabbed Ranger's arm.

"Listen to this, there is a gala event tonight honoring my dad And according to this he already RSVP'd."

Looking up at him. "What the hell do I do?"

He put his hand on mine. "You told Mary Lou you would take her out. The 3 of us can go. It will be fine."

I reached around and dialed her, "hey, get a formal dress we are going to a gala tonight.".

"I will explain when you get back." Disconnecting I stared at the phone. Ranger moved closer,

"what do I tell them?" I asked.

"I will come up with something appropriate to tell them."

"I guess that makes sense." Picking up the invitation.

"It says we have to arrive at 8, should I call and tell them I will be there instead?"

"Hand it over, leave it to me. "

He got up and walked out of the office. I turned on the computer monitor on and opened up Outlook to go through the emails. Opening them up one by one hoping to figure out what I should be doing. I assume I must have zoned out since now Ranger was looking over my shoulder.

"Find anything yet?"

"Just a lot of orders for something but it is all encoded."

"Load them all on an external drive and I will send them to an employee of mine. Maybe somebody can decode it but right now we have to go to the warehouse. I will meet you outside in 10."

We wandered back in the house and I changed my clothes and grabbed my bag

As we climbed in the SUV and headed towards 19. He handed me a piece of paper with an address, "do you know where that is?"

"Yes, it is like 6 blocks from the intersection towards the mall. Take a right at the light"

15 minutes later we arrived at the gates to the warehouses. The man at the gate stopped us before entering.

"I need identification and your pass card for verification." The guard said.

" Nice to meet you Miss Plum. At the next gate on your right use the pass card for admission."

We drove past the smaller warehouses, followed the road to the right and came to gate and entered. This appeared to be one of the largest ones on the property that backed up to the ocean.

"Does this seem like an episode of the Soprano's to you?" I remarked.

"I could see how a girl could get that" he replied.

Exiting the vehicle I walked toward the door. Reached for the knob to insert the key and it was already open.

"Ranger, that's not right" I said pointing to the door. He ran up behind me.

"Stay here, Stephanie. I will be right back." He said.

"Are you serious? I am going with you."

"I'm your bodyguard and I have a gun."

"I'm Not waiting out here and I have a gun " I said pulling it from my bag and pushing past him.

"Do you listen to anybody?" He called after me.

"You really need me to answer that?".

I turned on the lights. As they all came on everything looked like it was never touched we split up and walked around.

"Steph, you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing over here except..." I heard Ranger run up behind me.

"What is it?"

"That's a grenade isn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ranger stepped in front of me and pulled me behind him and turned around," don't move."

I nodded. He bent down and picked it up.

I turned around and saw an open box filled with grenades. My knees got really weak and I leaned against the big crate.

"you need to see this." Placing his hand on my back he stood next to me and looked in the container.

"We need to go through the rest of these containers and go through that office up there."

"Well we have about two hours before I have to get back and get ready for tonight, so I will go up to the office and you go through this stuff."

I walk toward the stairs and head to the office. Papers and files are strewn everywhere. Even a file cabinet is over turned. Under the table are plastic bins so I begin to pack things in them, I figure I can get more time at the house. As I push the file cabinet back into place I discover two laptops and a metal box. All of which I load on a dolly with the boxes I have filled so far toward the elevator. After my third trip to the SUV. I realize we have to get going since I need to hit the mall before heading home to get ready for the gala.

"Are you ready we have to get going?" I yell to Ranger

"Want to drive?" He asks.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" I respond grabbing the keys from his hand.

We drive back out the gates to the main road.

"You didn't happen to bring a tuxedo do you?" I can feel him just staring at me.

"No, I didn't realize I would need one."

"That's what I thought we are going to stop by the mall and rent you one while I grab a dress."

I find a spot close to the front. Climbing out I explain things to Him.

"You go get the tux while I run in there and grab a dress. 30 minutes is all the time there is for this." He opens his mouth to respond as I start to walk away.

" Why argue I still do what I want." As I hurry into the store.

I always hated shopping on a deadline. I find 4 dresses and buy all of them. Then I head to the next store to get some accessories and shoes. 2 more shopping bags later I am leaving the mall. I stop outside the doors to adjust my bags when I notice my black wearing bodyguard leaning against the SUV on the phone. He waves so I know he is watching me. Ranger drives and continues to talk on the phone as I stare out the window hoping to mentally prepare for this evening.

When we arrived back I went inside to find Mary Lou and get ready.

"Lou, we're back"

my phone goes off with a text from her.

"Its just you and me tonight Ranger, Mary Lou met a guy in town and has a date. "

Walking into my bedroom I decided I would rather crawl into my bed and sleep till this was all over. I hung all the dresses over the couch in the corner and turned on the two laptops. An hour later I conceded to the paperwork that had now covered my king size bed. Time to get ready for tonight's events. 45 minutes, hair and make-up later all I had to do now was choose a dress. I was finishing touching up my nails when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Its open."

Val wasn't happy I could tell by the yelling. "I have been calling you for an hour."

Storming out of the bathroom, "what gives you the right to storm in hear pissed as all get out. "

"What gives you the right to be rude to Joe, and push him down the front steps?"

I pushed past her and headed towards the living room.

"He crossed the line that's what gave me the right. Any other questions dear sister because if anybody has a right to be angry it's me."

"Just because you are back here doesn't mean anything has changed. The things that went wrong all those years ago. You have to face them."

"Valerie, we are not debating this, now or ever." I stormed toward the door and yanked it open.

"Now if you don't mind I have things to do so get out quickly!"

After slamming the door, I turned around to see Ranger standing there in his tux. Throwing my hands in the air, "what?"

He started to laugh, "Do you ever get dressed before you go off on a tangent?" Looking down I realized I hadn't put my dress over my camisole and shorts.

"Damn it! Come on you are going to help me pick a dress" we walked back to my room. Pointing to the couch.

"I can't decide that's what you are for so pick one so I can finish and we can get tonight over with."

Shaking his head "I have no idea"

"Ranger, think of this as a crisis situation. Pick a number 1-4"

"they didn't go over this, I pick 3."

I grab the black one and head to the bathroom.

"Did you figure out what we tell people this evening?"

Since I left the bathroom door ajar I can see out of the corner of my eye Ranger sits down on the couch. As I get the dress over my head he starts to talk.

"Since you've been gone so long it is pretty easy for them to buy a story. We've been dating for 2 years and I'm a cop in LA. We met at a bar. I highly doubt they will want many details other than the fact your grandfather is out of the country on business."

"Sounds good to me."

I sit down on the toilet to get my heels on and stuff some makeup in my clutch. Pulling open the bathroom door I step in front of the mirror. A black dress, with a high neck line and sleeves that come 3/4 of the way down my arm the dress came to about mid thigh. I start to worry this may be all wrong. In the reflection I can see Ranger has his head in his hands and hasn't realized I'm standing there. I walk over and kneel down in front of him

"are you okay? You don't have to go you know? I can do this on my own." he looks up slightly startled by our close proximity.

"No, I'm good let's go, plus if I let you go by yourself I could cost myself my job."

Offering me his hand I take it and stand up.

"Do you think this dress will be okay?"

"Yeah, its appropriate."

"Let's go then".

We left the house and got into the SUV. I handed over the directions to club where the gala was going to be held.

"The only great thing about this is the location, it looks over the ocean." Ranger looked over at me.

"So how long have you been gone?"

"Not that I don't think you already know the answer, I left going on 6 years ago."

"You never came back for holidays, birthdays anything?".

"We weren't very big on that stuff the last few years. Plus for all the really big stuff I had Mary Lou, Valerie flew out a time or two but his life was busy and he pretty much got stuck with me."

"Must have been hard being by yourself out there."

"I had been by myself practically all my life. Growing up they always taught me to be self-sufficient. Which is what I did."

"Well at least you turned out normal." I start to laugh, as we turn on to 19.

"Oh yeah, I'm so normal that I am constantly running around half dressed and on a good day I am yelling at somebody."

"It didn't take any of my good cop skills to figure out you only do it for a good reason. The yelling part, the lack of clothing wasn't covered in the handbook." We pulled into the parking lot and noticed the long valet line.

"I don't mind walking if that's okay with you." he looked at me shocked by my idea.

"What a girl can't walk?"

"Hey, its your night I'm just the escort.".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ya'll! I will try to update more frequently. If you have an idea or a question about something let me know going to add a few flashback scenes so you find out why Steph left. It is a Babe story. Just be patient and enjoy the tension between them. Happy reading!**

 **B**

As we entered the yacht clubs foyer the crystal light fixtures lit the entry to the main ballroom. The marble floor looked like smooth glass and paired well with the crisp white walls. All containing different framed art of ocean scenes. Through the large door way was an extensive amount of black linen covered tables. Each as meticulously decorated as the last. Glancing around the room I realized a lot of these people seemed familiar just slightly older than I remember. Upon entrance of the room and started to make my rounds. People who knew my family started to introduce themselves and state their relationship. New faces closed in and just as I tried to commit them to memory a new group would slide in. Ranger spent most of the night with his arm wrapped around my waist. It was difficult to concentrate with his thumb rubbing circles on my hip. At some point we got separated. This awkward feeling started to come over me when somebody grabbed my hand. turning around I realized this wasn't any good. Yanking back my hand, I politely smiled at Joe before I began to speak.

"Stay away from me."

"We must talk, now" he replied.

I backed away from him trying to avoid making a scene.

"I'm not playing Steph, now."

I tured and weaved through the crowd toward the balcony. Lucky for me nobody was out there. I leaned on the railing and stared out at the ocean. If I could hide out here for a while maybe Joe would leave.

"Some party right?" Without even turning around I knew I wouldn't have to make a dash back inside.

"Makes you glad we got all dressed up to come, Mooch."

"Its always a good time here at the club." He walks closer to me.

"People seem really glad to see you after all this time, including my cousin."

I spin around, "oh great! You too. Why won't anybody get it?"

"My cousin has been in love with you for years. He thought because you were back it was for him."

"Did he forget his meds? There hasn't ever been anything between us."

I look past Mooch and see Ranger observing.

"Look , I must go back to my escort and the party. It was really great to see you." I walk past.

"What's the deal with you two Stephanie ? Doesn't really seem like your type."

When I reach Ranger he looks confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important let's mingle."

He grabs my arm and pulls me closer, his lips are right below my ear, "are you sure?"

"I will tell you later, promise."

After the 10th group of people we approached I was in need of a drink. He was a huge hit, the women fawned all over him and the men invited him to join them for a cigar out on the deck. A tall blonde bumped me out of the way so she could stand between Ranger and I.

"How are you Alexis? It hasn't been quite long enough has it?"

Alexis was step-daughter of my family's accountant. Despite their best efforts we just never ended up being friends. It may have had something to do with an incident involving sharpies and a Halloween costume.

"Stephanie, darling how nice to see you. I just came over to ask the handsome gentleman to dance."

As she turned to Ranger who was looking as though he thought she was going to devour him. Then he looked at me pleading for my help. I smirked this could be fun but I would feel guilty. So I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Honey, I'm so sorry but I do believe that handsome gentleman was about to dance with his girlfriend. Isn't that right ?"

Alexis started to get snippy. "Then by all means let him go get his girlfriend."

He grabbed my hand, chastely kissed me on the lips and we walked to the dance floor. We started to dance.

"Look at her face she wasn't expecting you to be my girlfriend now was she?"

His lips brushed against my lips as he pulled me as close as possible. "We have an audience." He breathed against my skin. Glancing over I gave her a little wave and watched her stomp off. I laughed. Feeling the rumble in the rock hard chest that was against me. Looking at Ranger I grinned.

"That was awesome. To bad you weren't around in high school, I could have avoided a lot of trouble that way."

"What was so bad about high school?" He inquired.

"You've met all these people just imagine them but 15 year old versions. Then ask me again?"

When the song ended his hands slid down to intertwine with mine. Ranger's hand never left its current home when we exited the dance floor. After some more circulating and a handful more dances. Not to mention more dirty looks from Alexis. We say our goodbyes and head to get something to eat. On the drive back Ranger seems distracted. As we pulled into the restaurant parking lot I started to get excited about dinner.

"Thanks for suffering through tonight's events."

"No problem. It may be in my job description."

"Can we please eat now?.".


	8. Chapter 8

Hi ya'll! This one is short but I felt like it was worth it to squeeze the next chapter in! Enjoy and happy reading!

B

The big black SUV glided to a stop. Parking on the street across from the entrance to the diner.

"Why do you like this place so much?" Ranger asked glancing between the building and me.

"Besides the food being really good, I have been coming here for years. The owners know me so I get left alone if I just want to sit and stare at the wall."

Climbing out of the vehicle I closed the door . Coming around the car a light coffee colored arm was offered to me to cross the street. Ranger lead me over to a table in the back away from everyone.

Glancing at my date for the evening over my menu I posed a question," So, how'd you get stuck with me?"

With a quick glance up at me, "somebody called in a favor." I rolled my eyes at the fact I garnered no information from that.

Setting down his menu, we waited for the server to take out orders. I saw Ranger stiffen. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Joe enter with Alexis on his arm.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Grabbing my hand Ranger pulled me up and around the table. With one more yank I was suddenly in Ranger's lap just as The terrible twosome headed our way.

"Fancy seeing you two here Steph. Can we talk?"

The arm around my waist tightened. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Just say whatever it is you want to say. Then you and bitch face Barbie can leave." My seat cushion chuckled.

"Stephanie, you know he is just slumming with you." Alexis cackled and flounced off.

I started to stand up and head after her, when I felt warm hands on my hips as they pulled me back down onto hard thighs.

I turned to glare at him, "Babe," he whispered in my ear. "Definitely not slumming it with you."

Grinning, I turned to the man still waiting to be acknowledged.

"What is it Joe? Can you hurry I'm starving." I said as my stomach rumbled

Nervously he rubs the back of his neck and mumbles something.

"Speak up!" Ranger commands.

It was Joe's turn to glare at Ranger while I giggled.

"Go out with me Steph," Joe all but ordered.

Ranger spoke up before I could. "You realize she's already dating somebody." Pointing to himself for emphasis.

Turning to look at me, I shook my head no. He stormed off but not before grabbing Alexis on his way out.

"Mind if we take this to go?" I asked him quietly. When the waitress returned with our food we got our meals boxed up. We payed for our meal and stepped out in to the cool air.

As soon as my door stepped off the curb there was a pop, a searing pain and I heard my name. All I felt was the hard pavement as I hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks ya'll for the great response!**

I woke up with a throbbing headache and my left shoulder and arm were killing me. I felt something move at my side and it was Mary Lou she was asleep. Ranger was leaning against the wall staring out the window. I started to move and accidentally disturbed her and startled him .

"Sweetie, you're awake, I was starting to freak out. I thought the worst when Ranger called me."

"I'm fine, I think" trying to sit up.

"Don't move Steph. The doctors say you have a concussion and a gun shot wound to your shoulder."

"Gun shot? Somebody shot me?, why in the hell?"

Ranger started to pace, unable to look at me.

"I'm fine, honest I am."

"Hey Lou , could you go grab me something to eat? I never got dinner."

"I will be right back." She hurried out the door. He continued to pace.

"Sit down and tell me when I can get out of here."

"You seem pretty okay for somebody who got shot."

"I have questions Ranger. I just want to ask them when we aren't here."

O

Granted i sounded calm but internly i was freaking out! "I'm so sorry you got shot Stephanie ."

"Did you shoot me?"

"Of course not. how hard did you hit your head?"

"I know you didn't shoot me, I just wanted you to remember that."

He exhaled deeply and put his head in his hands.

"I'm here to protect you. Not get you riddled with bullet holes."

"You want to know how you can do that? Get me home where at least there are walls, gates and security systems. Please Ranger."

Two hours, some discharge papers and one very angry Hispanic later we pulled into the back driveway and drove the SUV into the hanger. Mary Lou helped me to me room and into some clothes. After changing it took about 20 minutes to get in bed with help and a much needed dose of pain medicine I fell asleep. Waking up a few hours later. The sun was starting to come up, I looked around my room. Ranger was asleep on the couch. Did he really think something would happen in my own house? I tried to sit up a little so that I could grab the water bottle on the nightstand. Startled he jumped up.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to reach the bottle of water and ended up knocking everything over." I said apologetically.

He crossed the room, handed me the water bottle and picked everything up.

"No worries, I wasn't really asleep. "

Sitting up straighter. I replied, "go to bed I will be fine."

"Not leaving you alone, end of discussion."

"Then at least come sit down and explain to me what happened."

I pointed to the other side of the bed. He reluctantly sat on the other side.

"So spill before I fall asleep again."

"You got out of the car, shots were fired and you hit the ground hard."

"We couldn't find anyone who saw the shooter."

"You think this has something to do with my family?"

"Yes I do."

"Then if that's the case I want to get Lou back to New York City."

"You think she will leave you here."

"She won't have a choice. Plus I have a feeling you could be very convincing."

I handed him the tv remote as I sunk back into the pillows and fell asleep.

I awoke to yelling. "I come to check on you and you're in bed with him."

Trying to sit up Ranger reached over to help me.

"Thanks, Joe what are you doing in my bedroom. And don't yell at me like I'm something that you own."

I slid out of bed seeing red and in a lot of pain. "Look, do you want me throwing you out again?"

As he opened his mouth I stepped toward him.

"For future knowledge whoever I have in my bed is none of your business." With my good arm I shoved him toward the door.

"Steph, I just wanted ..."

"You just wanted to what? Try and start a relationship with somebody who has no interest in you? Somebody who will never see you in a romantic way? Please stop me when I'm getting close."

I kept stepping toward him forcing him to back his way down the hall toward the living room.

"You aren't welcome here anymore. This is my house, not my parent's or Val's. Understand yet?"

By now he was backed against the window next to the front door. It took a lot of effort to open the door.

"You really think you are better than me don't you, Steph ?"

He stepped toward me. Taller than me but shorter than Ranger. Joe pulled back his arm, without even thinking I caught him in the jaw and then gave him a push out the door. I watched him land on the ground. Pushing the door closed I collapsed in front of it. My shoulder throbbing. Any energy I had acquired from sleeping was gone. Mary Lou and Ranger stood in front of me clearly concerned.

"Sweetie, this has to stop. The whole pushing people out the door. We need to get you off the floor and back to bed."

"I know, but the way he came at me for no reason plus I thought he was going to hit me . I just had to put an end to it. Granted it wasn't mature but judging by the shape I'm in I figured I could get away with it."

"Steph, let's get you up off the floor."

"I just want to sit here for a bit."

"You can sit on the couch." Lou pointed out.

"Mary Lou , I'm fine go eat something, I just need some time to register the past few days."

She turned and walked towards the kitchen, Ranger on the other hand sat down next to me. I rested my head against the door.

"You know it will be okay." He assured me.

"I won't let anything happen to you, promise."

"Its not that I don't believe you. This is just becoming ridiculous."

"You can survive this"

"I'm starting to think I may not be so strong anymore."

"All you need is to rest, so let's get you up and back to bed" I climbed to my feet with help.

"I'm really sorry about how Joe addressed you."

"No big deal, let him think what he wants."

I walked into the kitchen and hugged My best friend then headed back to my room. I stood in front of the mirror. Man, did I look like hell. My hair was pulled back in parts. There was blood on my shirt, I guess it went through the bandaging. I needed to get out of the shirt and change it. One thing I knew was that it wasn't going to be a solo issue. I walked back out to the kitchen hoping to enlist some assistance. They were sitting at the bar both facing the kitchen.

"Who's better with blood?"


	10. Chapter 10

Two heads whipped around quickly.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

" I just need help changing my shirt and clean the wounds."

"Looks like that's your job Ranger, I don't do well with blood. But I will make a run to the store to stock up on food." She hurried out the door. "

"You know what, I think I can do it myself no worries."

I went back to my room and attempted the impossible. First I found a brush to semi fix my hair Finding another shirt in my closet was the easiest part. Maybe pulling it up and off my good arm then around the sling. After a lot of pulling nothing so I tried to pull my good arm back in the shirt. Jarring my shoulder.

"Dammit all to hell.". I sat down on the floor.

"Would you like a hand?" Ranger offered. Standing in the doorway. I nodded fighting back tears.

" Come on let's get you cleaned up." I stood up.

"Now I'm going to take off the sling but you have to hold your arm as still as possible. You aren't attached to this shirt are you?"

I shook my head. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and opened it. I backed away.

"Steph, I'm just going to cut the t-shirt off you it will be the least painful way. Trust me."

Ranger stepped towards me but I started shaking, not backing away. Removing my sling and then cutting the shirt around my shoulder and then cut the side. Pulling it off on the good arm.

"Normally this maybe awkward but since I tend to run around in my bra lately. This is nothing new." Shaking his head

"Where's the shirt you want to wear?"

"On the floor."

Picking it up he stretched the arm hole and carefully sliding it up my arm and over my head. Lastly pulling my other arm through it. I used my good arm to pull down the front. Noticing the difficulty he helped me. Then we carefully got my arm back in the sling with minimal pain.

"Now we need to clean the wound go into the bathroom and sit down."

A few minutes later he returned with everything first-aid related.

"Well, I'm glad somebody is good with blood. Lou can sometimes be no help at all."

"There's a good chance this will sting. Just relax." I cringe a little.

"That burns, who goes around shooting people?"

"Well, this won't be happening again."

"You're telling me. Not the highlight of my time here so far."

"We just need to find who did it and find your family."

"Where do we start?"

"You need to rest while I do the work." Standing up.

"You know I am going to be involved right?"

"I know you won't give up. We just have to be smart about this deal?"

"Deal! "

I put my hand on the counter to steady myself. Suddenly I was feeling disoriented.

"Are you okay? You don't look to good?"

"I just need to..."

I fell to the ground before I finished my answer. The cold Spanish tile floor felt great on my face. Blacking out, I came to fully clothed freezing on the floor of the shower. I tried to stand up but was lightheaded and collapsed again. I was wet, angry and in a lot of pain. All I could do was sit there and cry. I reached up and turned off the water and just sat there balling. Mary Lou must have heard me because she came in with clothes and towels.

"What's wrong? I will get you out of those clothes and we can lay on the couch and watch movies all night."

"What if the person who shot me comes back? What if they go after you? What if its somebody I know?"

Helping me up and out of the shower she wrapped a towel carefully around me.

"All these what it's are going to drive you mad."

"I'm just worried. I don't want to get shot again or put you in harm's way."

"Nothing will happen to me and that gorgeous Latino you having running around after you won't let anybody harm you. You should see how he looks at you."

"Lou, have you been drinking? There isn't anything between us and there won't be"

I adjusted the towel and pulled off my sopping wet shirt on my own. She helped me put on a different one and I changed into non soaking wet pants.

"I'm going to have to toss that sling in the dryer its wet."

"Okay, but how did I get in the shower?" She just stared at me, waiting for me to figure it out on my own.

"Ranger?"

"After you collapsed he put you in there to wake you up."

"Remind me not to thank him for this, but now I want to lay down while this dries."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

I woke up in the dark what seemed like days later wearing my sling and this gnawing in my stomach. I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. All the lights were off. The clock in the kitchen said glowed 3:30. Pulling the fridge open I leaned inside. Jackpot! Cheese pizza! Grabbing the box and a water I tried to balance it all in one arm. Stepping out onto the pool deck I set everything down on the table between the lounge chairs and walked back to the switch that illuminates the pool. Laying back in the chair I pulled the box into my lap, flipping it open I realized I would end up consuming the whole thing. 3 slices later I reached for the bottle of water. Trying to twist the top off with one hand would prove difficult. There was no way to open it. I put it back on the table.

"Pizza, Ninja Man? Since you are standing there and all." I held a slice of pizza above my head. I knew he was stepping closer.

"No takers? Fine more for me." I started to eat it. He plopped down in the chair beside me.

"You shouldn't be out here. It isn't safe."

"How did you even know I was awake? Besides I can take care of myself." He reached for the pizza box.

"Not until you open that bottle." He opened the water and handed it to me I pushed the box to him.

"Couldn't you eat inside? Not where somebody could shoot at you again."

"Why should I curb my life anymore because of what is happening? Besides I can take care of myself."

"How can you protect yourself against somebody with a gun?" I slowly leaned toward him and I saw an uneasiness in his eyes . I reached under my chair.

"With this!" I pulled out a double barrel shot gun. Staring at me with an open mouth.

"Where... Where did you get that?" Ranger stammered.

" It is strapped in the sealed container under the chair. Check under yours." He reached under and discovered another shot gun.

"Growing up we always kept guns around. I guess some things never change. It was just the norm."

I flipped open the pizza box hoping for another slice only to realize it was all gone. Shifting in the chair to relieve some of the pain on my shoulder.

"Have you taken your pain medication?" Shaking my head.

"I actually had another way to dull the pain. You interested?"

Standing up I headed in the house to the den. The oversized dark leather chairs in the center around a big chest we used as a coffee table. The chest was the oldest piece of furniture in the house. It came over from Cuba from one of my father's trips. I walked over to the big globe and opened the top revealing a secret stash. Grabbing a big crystal rock glass and a bottle of Cuban rum, all in one arm. Sitting down on the couch I filled the glass. He walked in and sat down across from me. I handed him the glass.

"Thanks, need another glass?"

Holding the bottle with my good arm, I put it up to my mouth and took a long pull.

"No need! Tonight I am saving on cleaning glasses."

"Why the drinking?"

"Why not? Things aren't really going according to plan. Then again they haven't since we were kidnapped. Mary Lou is the only person I actually trust with all this."

" Is there more to your story Steph ?"

"There is always more to a story Ranger. It all depends on if we share it or not."

We both continued to sit there and stare. Neither of us looking at the other. Until he got up and sat down next to me.

"How much do you really know about me?"

"I know what was your file."

"Then you know nothing."

"Why'd you leave here Stephanie?" He retorted

I set the bottle on the table got up and walked out of the room.

I woke a few hours later in my bed. Propping myself up my eyes adjusted to the early morning light. Something on the couch caught my eye. Grabbing the remote off the night stand I threw it at the couch.

"What?" He woke abruptly.

"Ranger, what in the hell are you doing?"

"I was sleeping till you chucked this at me."

Waving the remote in the air.

"Is there something wrong with your room?"

"My job is to protect you and that's what I'm doing." He got up and walked out as Mary Lou walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

**I always hated waiting for updates...**

 **B**

"Sweetie, did you guys sleep together?"

"Of course not Lou , this is just his job. And as soon as possible I'm headed back out west. When does your flight leave?" Climbing into my bed she looks **concerned.**

"I can stay as long as necessary. It is no trouble."

"I know but its out of the question. Your safety is way more important to me than you hanging out here anymore."

"I'm worried about you being here."

"Right now I need to focus on finding my family and worry about my safety later. Want to help me drag those boxes to the office?"

"What's in them? Have you opened them?"

"Not yet, but we will. "

"I have a few hours before my flight leaves. Let's move it all"

"let's get started before Ranger decides to interrupt."

I grab I laptop and Mary Lou grabs the others. Heading to the office to search them. We lined them up on the table and booted them up.

"Sweetie, I'm going to finish packing. I will be back in a bit."

Nodding I sat down in front of them entering pass codes to access the information.

An hour had passed and I kept searching the computers for some small piece of information.

"What are you doing?" Val yelled. I jumped.

"Trying to find out where my family is. What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you of course. I talked to Joe . You need to watch that temper of yours."

"Do you see all this?" I said gesturing to my injuries.

"This is why I'm angry. And if you haven't noticed I've been angry for years. So tell me what is going on here Valerie . I'm done playing games."

"I don't know anything. But I think you should go back to California."

"Like hell I am. You know something and I will find out what."

"How on earth can you make that accusation?"

"Because I've seen the warehouse, cousin! You can either tell me or get out your choice."

He turned and walked out the door. I returned to the computers and shut them all down as the throbbing in my shoulder increased. Walking back into the main house Mary Lou was putting her suitcases near the door, as Ranger was picking them up to take them outside to the SUV.

"Ready Steph ?"

"Let me grab my bag and we can leave."

Locking up the house and setting the alarms was like preparing to leave for weeks not a few hours. I climbed into the backseat so if need be I could lay down.

I awoke when we came to a stop in the airport garage. Lou turned around in the front passenger seat.

"Its not to late to let me stay with you two."

"Ranger, this is all you. She won't listen to me. Will you tell her she will be safer back in New York City."

She put up her hands as if she was surrendering. We walked to check and then to the security check point for the gate. Mary Lou turned to hug me.

"Steph, how about you go sit down on the bench for a minute you looked exhausted."

I walked over to the bench. Ranger keeping my in view as Lou started towards him. Coming within inches of his face. He responded and took two steps backwards and they shook hands. Mary Lou hurried over to me.

"Call you when I land."

Hugging me I cringed as she grazed my arm. She ran back to the gate and walked through security. As a man in a black suit and sunglasses sat down on the bench.

"That was a warning shot." I turned towards him.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?"

"I'm here to deliver your final warning! Go back to California and stop looking for your family other wise, when we find them they won't be found!" "

"Are you threatening me?"

He got up and I reached for him but he knocked me back, so I lunged at him. By now everybody saw the commotion including Ranger who quickly ran over and snatched the guy up by his neck. Security officials started to swarm me and shout different questions. My head started to spin and everything went black.

I woke up feeling cold and scared. Quickly I scanned the room for Ranger , silently reprimanding myself for doing so I didn't need his help. He was out side my room's window talking to a doctor. When he glanced in the room and realized I was awake he abruptly ended his conversation and entered my room.

"What were you thinking?"

"Somebody explicitly threatens my life and you want to know what I'm thinking?" He didn't respond.

"I will tell you what I was thinking. That I want to find my family. I want to know what's going on, that nobody will tell me. But most of all I want to go back to Cali and pretend this didn't happen."

I climbed out of the bed and started to pull my clothes on.

"Where are you going? He asked.

"Back to the house to figure this out."

I walked out of the room, down the long cold hallway to the elevators. Pressing the button the door opened almost instantaneously. As I turn around and hit the door close button I see Ranger heading towards me as the reflection staring back at me is mine.


	13. Chapter 13

As I enter the ground floor entrance I dial for a car to pick me up. Just as the person on the other end picks up somebody snatches my iPhone out of my hand. Resulting in me whirling around, coming face to face with Ranger.

"Come on we are going back to the house."

"We aren't going anywhere? You have made it pretty clear you have orders Brady. Ones that you will follow regardless."

" You know nothing about my orders. I promised your father nothing would happen to you and I keep my promises. I refuse to let a spoiled rich brat compromise that."

Snatching my phone back.

"Screw you!" I shouted and stormed out the glass doors climbing into a cab.

I had the driver drop me 2 blocks from the house so I could walk up to the house. Getting to the back gate I realized I wasn't quite ready to go in. Deciding some uninterrupted quiet time was needed, I booked it across the street to the bench that is attached to the boat dock. It was late and nobody was out on the water. The cool summer breeze rustling the palm trees and the water slapping against the dock was all I heard. It had been so long since I sat right there fishing my summers away with my grandfather. A chill crept down my back as I got the feeling I was being watched. Looking over my shoulder I could see a figure on the steps of the house behind the closed gate. It was only a matter of time before he dragged me into the house kicking and screaming. When I got back to the gate I entered the code and walked up the front steps and right past Ranger into the house. Only I wished I had stayed on the dock.

In the living room stood Valerie ,Mooch and Joe and to keep me from making a break for it. Ranger stood right behind me.

"Look, its late and I'm tired I'm going to bed.".

"Steph, this isn't a game. Its you life."Val said

"Spare me this intervention, I know what's a stake here. You are the ones who seem to be leaving out details all these years."

"We all just care about you that's all." Joe stated as he reached for my hand.

"Care about me? You have had a hidden agenda since I got here. Why won't you get the hint? All I want is to be left alone." I retorted.

"Joe 's right we do care.." I cut Mooch off mid sentence.

"I'm tired, pissed off and I'm pretty sure I pulled my stitches. So if you all don't mind, I am going to my room to pass out." I turned around. "And you.." Pointing at Ranger.

"Stay out here. " Slamming the door as soon as I got inside of it.

At this point all I could do was sit down. I leaned against the bed and slid to the floor. My body tensed up and I began to shake. Anger, sadness, confusion and pain hit me at once. Pulling my knees to my chest. It felt as if I had no fight left in me. All I could do was put my head down and cry. That feeling where you've lost everything and it hurts so bad your insides tighten. That quiet sobbing that makes you wonder if you can survive and all you hear are your own thoughts.

Suddenly I felt an arm around me.

"Its okay, you are going to be fine."

" Are they still out there?" I lifted my head but I didn't look at Ranger.

"Yeah, they aren't in your house anymore."

"That's right its my house now!" He grabbed my face.

"Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to feel safe."

"We can do" that he assured me.

"I want all the locks changed, pass codes reset and new firewalls on all the electronics."

"We can start first thing in the morning." I climbed to my feet.

"Actually I'm going to start now!" "You need to rest."

"Ranger, I understand your job is to protect me but I need to do this now. If you really want to do this for my father you will let me do it."

Shrugging his shoulders I knew he wasn't going to fight me on this.

"Follow me."

We walked out the French doors that lead to the pool. To the back of the deck and entered the code to unlock the iron gate. We walked along the path to the fitness center and upon entering the code the door unlocked. I turned on the lights.

"I guess Mary Lou was working out while she was here." I pointed to the glass of wine. Near the treadmill.

Ranger shook his head before asking

"why are we in here?" I closed and locked the door.

"Its back here."

The fitness center housed a kitchen and bathroom. In the kitchen was a big screen tv that lined one wall that could be seen from anywhere in the fitness center. Below the tv were two doors that housed the cable box and DVD player. On the other side was a black glass panel. Placing my hand against it and it flashed green.

"Stand back"

the large tv slid away from the wall and revealed the back study. Ranger followed me inside. "

"My father and I are the only ones with access to this room. As far as I know Val has no idea it exists."

"Why is there another study?"

"It is built like a panic room. But we use it as the main office. Every piece of important paperwork is housed in here."

I walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a stack of books to reveal a file drawer.

" Everything having to do with me is on this wall, and my father on that wall. The business, house, cars, boat and anything else is in that closet there."

Ranger stood there and just stared at me confused.

"What is with all the secretiveness."

Walking over to the closet I pulled open the door.

"I'm not really sure what the exact reasoning was. It was just force of habit. I didn't really know any differently."

I pulled down the file labeled "house" and sat down at the desk.

Ranger grabbed a file my father's stacks and sat opposite me.

"Everything is in my name."

" Your step-sister said you get the house."

"No, look! This isn't the only house. There are a dozen residences in my name. I've never been to any of these."

I handed him the paper. And he handed me a list.

"Those are all bank accounts that you are listed as being joint on the account."

Looking through the paperwork I realized there was more Val didn't know. Maybe there was a reason.

" We have to continue going through this stuff. Maybe we can trace it back to somebody."

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to keep going through this stuff?"

pulling open the drawers.

"I'm not done till we find the answers."

There was a locked drawer on the bottom.

"Is there a key on that side?"

He opened the drawers.

"No keys here." I grabbed for my neck. My necklace was missing.

"Its gone, my necklace is gone."

"The one you had on earlier?"

"Yes that one have you seen it?"

He stood up and emptied out his pocket. Pulling the long gold chain and rather large locket out. He handed it over to me.

"There is a key inside."

I opened it and out popped the small gold key.

"This is what I need for the drawer."

Unlocking it I pulled out a small black book, dvd and airline tickets, as well as my pass port. I flipped open the book and in big letters it said. WATCH THE DVD


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ah! Y'all are amazing. I've never actually shared my writing before but as long as you guys love it I'll keep trying to share it more often as I can. I've got a newborn so if suddenly the updating slows bare with me. We don't get much sleep here_**

 ** _Happy Reading._**

 ** _B_**

"We have to go back to the main house and watch this."

I grabbed everything and followed Ranger out the door locking up at each point. We got back through the Pool and into the kitchen. Grabbing Ranger's arm I began with instructions.

"Go to the office and grab the pink laptop, please and meet me in my room."

My room was one of the only ones in the house with no windows to the outside. I opened the armoire for the tv and inserted the dvd in the player. By the time I sat down on the bed Ranger was back. Handing it to me I powered it up and set it next to me.

"Here we go."

I pressed play and a few seconds later my father appeared on the video. Clearing his throat he started to speak. "Stephanie, my lovely daughter if you are watching this it means I have disappeared."

I moved closer to the tv.

"It also means that your grandmother and I are together and that thanks to some old friends of mine you are in the company of Ranger."

I started to shake.

" Look you can trust him. His father was a good man and so is he." He seemed worried and rushed.

"the only person you can trust is him. Leave Val out of this. That black book holds all the instruction you need to make sure you are safe and to get to us."

"There isn't much time before people find out we went into hiding per the request of the government." He stood up.

"It will all be explained in that book but for now. You are safe in the house. Love you!" Then the video clicked off.

The gorgeous man sitting on my bed was already digging through the book when I turned around. He held up the tickets!

"Looks like we need to pack and head to New York City. Flight leaves in 6 hours."

"How can we already have a flight out?"

"I'm not sure babe, just pack and we will sort it all out later."

Ranger kissed the top of my head then left the room as I grabbed clothes from the drawers and the closet tossing them on the bed. Dragging the empty carryon I headed to the bathroom and did a sweep with my good arm causing everything to land in the bag. Pulling the zipper closed and yanked it out of the bathroom to my bed. Kneeling down I grabbed hold of the large suitcase, I pulled and pulled with one arm and was unable to free it.

"Ranger!" I yelled.

In he ran like something was on fire.

"What's wrong?" I burst into laughter.

"I just need help getting this out from under here!"

"I thought something was wrong."

"Did I shout out your name when I got shot or attacked?"

"Good point"

sliding out the suitcase he left me to finish packing. I piled everything in there then dumped the contents of the carry-on in it also. Filling it with the pink laptop, black book, cell phone charger and pass port I placed it next to the other bag. I changed into a pair of lounge pants and climbed into bed. Figured I could sleep a couple hours. I woke up a few hours later to Ranger grabbing my bags.

"We have to go, you can sleep on the plane."

I picked up my purse and cell phone and followed after him.

"Here" he handed me a key.

"What's this?"

" While you were sleeping I changed the front door locks. You are the only one with a key."

I squeezed his hand "You didn't have to but thank you."

I set the alarms and locked the door. Climbing into the SUV and pulling out of the driveway I made a promise I would be back. Soon! For a real vacation with Lou . I stared at the water as we headed to the airport. I texted my best friend to tell her we were coming her way. She lived in a large apartment on the upper east side near her office.

"Mary Lou said that she has two spare rooms we can have while we are there."

"That's good. Did you check the black book to see what our other instructions are?"

"I will on the plane."

When we got to check in we were instructed that are tickets were for the small municipal airport up the road. We pulled onto the tarmac and exited the SUV. A man in a black suit and sunglasses approached me with a package.

"Ms. Plum, this is to be opened on the plane. I will get your bags."

What looked like a flight attendant waved us toward the stairs to board.

"Who's plane is this?"

I asked her when we got closer. "She looked perplexed.

"Ma'am its yours."

"Sorry, but Ms. Plum suffered a head injury."

We continued up the stairs to the cabin. I sat down at one of the tables and Ranger sat down next to me. I elbowed him.

"Did any of that paperwork say I owned a plane?"

"No but I ran a check and found it."

"Why do we have all this stuff?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

Pulling the package closer to me I opened it. Inside was another notebook, an iphone, dvd, envelope containing travelers checks 8 sets of keys and a few envelopes addressed to other people. I wanted to sleep so I pushed it to my travel companion.

"You figure this all out while I sleep."

"Steph, this is all for you to do."

Putting my hand on his arm "look I trust you, anyhow I will be right here.".

I stared out the window and fell asleep. I woke to my shoulder throbbing.

"You okay over there?" Ranger asked from one of the couches.

"I fell asleep on my shoulder. I'll be fine. What did you find out?"

He came to sit next to me with the black notebook! Pointing to the page. It was instructions. Explicitly stating that I had to be at an address for a meeting with a company chair person. They keys labeled "1" would help me gather the information for the meeting.

"Great, so I have a meeting? Who wants to meet with somebody who looks like me all shot up and what not?"

"We can get your arm out of the sling long enough for the meeting. There is a house you own now in New York. Maybe we can go see it."

"That sounds good to me. Lou would love to see it."

He started to talk but I leaned against him and fell asleep. I awoke right before landing to somebody calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"Wake up we are landing any second."

" Sorry, did I fall asleep on you?"

"Its fine I was going through this file and didn't notice."

We collected everything and left the plane. Mary Lou was waiting on the tarmac for us. She looked nervous. All the luggage was loaded in her vehicle and we climbed in. Waiting for the engine to start before she said anything.

"Sweetie, somebody broke into my apartment this morning. Its not safe. What do you want to do?" Ranger cursed.

"Calm down Ranger, I have an idea."

They both turned to watch me dig through the bag looking for the keys and addresses. I handed it to her.

"We can go to that address we will be safe."

"You can't tell her that Steph, you don't know that." He snapped at me.

"Look, all I know is this would be a whole hell of a lot of work if the place wasn't safe. Please Lou! Drive there."

Ranger asked Mary Lou questions as I went through my newly acquired cell phone. The address book contained no names only a series of numbers. Then my iPhone rang it was Joe . I hit ignore to silence the ringing. It started to ring again, prompting me to hit the ignore again. A few seconds later a text message appeared from him. I opened it and couldn't breathe.


	15. Chapter 15

I read it again. '' You could of stayed in LA. none of this would have happened. This is payback for what you and your family has done. And by the way nice job on changing the locks.''

"Is there a faster way to get there?"

"We will be there in half an hour sweetie."

"Lou, I don't think I have half an hour."

Ranger turned around to face me as Mary Lou pulled over onto the shoulder. Handing him the phone I waited for a response.

"When did you get this?"

"Right before I handed it to you."

Mart Lou and I listened as he called somebody to track where Joe is.

"I'm driving." He said as he hung up and climbed out of the car.

Mary Lou followed and climbed in the back with me. Ranger didn't utter a word for like 6 blocks before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Did they track him?" With out looking in the rearview mirror he answered.

"He's here in the city. Turn off your phone."

I turned it off and took out the battery just in case.

"Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Honestly Lou , I have no idea. We only just found out about the plane, houses and hidden accounts."

She looked puzzled.

"Plane?"

"Yeah, so apparently I own a plane."

"Steph, how do you suddenly own all this stuff?"

"If my father is nowhere to be found then temporarily everything is mine."

"Actually its all been her's for years, she just didn't know it."

"Thanks Ranger." I responded.

Grabbing Mary Lou hand I tried to reassure her.

"I will tell you all we know. If you want I can show you all the papers when we get there."

"Isn't there a way to get the police to take care of all of this? You've already been shot?"

"We don't really know who we can trust outside of you two I don't have anybody else right now."

"But you can ask can't you?" I squeezed her hand.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand. But its about safety. All of ours".


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! I need some destination cities! Let me know your ideas. I've got new mommy brain! Enjoy. Criticism is welcomed as well as all ya'lls awesome reviews.

B

We pulled up outside of a large several floor building. The doorman greeted us and had the bags sent up and the car parked. Entering the foyer, the desk clerk got my attention.

"Ms Plum, you security has already arrived and are up on your floor."

"thanks"

"also this package is for you along with all you mail"

she pulled a cart from behind the counter filled with a large box and several more of mail. I grabbed the handle and headed to the elevator followed by Mary Lou and Ranger. Nobody says anything in the elevator as we head up. The doors open and standing at there stands 2 rather large men are awaiting our arrival. Ranger steps ahead to introduce himself to them as we wait to go inside.

"I'm Agent McCoy and this is Agent James. We are your security till you leave the city." Stepping forward.

"Nice to meet you both. Can we all go inside and discuss everything?"

Unlocking the door I push it open revealing a fully furnished apartment. Everybody wanders to the living room as I explore. All of the 3 bedrooms are complete down to spare clothing and shoes. The kitchen is filled with fresh food and whatever else is needed in various closets. Returning to the living room as Ranger and the two agents discuss details and security measures. He looks in my direction as I join them.

He looks in my direction as I join them.

"Anything you want to add about your security"

"Did you discuss that I'd like to refrain from being shot, well again at least?".

They looked at me in disbelief. I pointed at Lou.

"Oh, and whatever goes on. Nothing, and I mean nothing happens to her. Got it?"

Collectively they all nodded.

"Come on best friend, let's get you settled in your room."

We grab our bags and head to the furthest and smallest of the bedrooms. It was painted tan and had mocha carpet. The furniture was dark and it had a small attached bathroom.

"Sweetie, how long do you think we will be here?"

"I'm honestly not sure. But at least its safe here. You unpack and we will figure out something for dinner."

I pull her door closed as I head to the master bedroom across the hall. Plugging in my laptop at the desk and pulling out clothes to hang in the closet. As I sit down on the bed there is a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shout.

Agent McCoy opens the door caring the mail.

"Ms. Plum, you left this in the foyer."

"Its Steph and thank you just drop it on the floor over there." He stands there like he wants to say something but can't

"Did you need anything, McCoy?"

"No, nothing" he turns to leave as Ranger comes in the door. Which speeds up McCoy's exit.

"What did he want?" I point to the mail on the floor.

He nods, "good they are not to bother you girls."

I get up and walk towards him, getting as close to him as humanly possible.

"Could you help me with something?" I say as I take my jacket off.

"What is it?". Pulling my shirt off. I walk towards the bathroom.

"I think I pulled a stitch can you check?" Returning with a first aid kit.

"If you don't want to I can probably get one of the agents to do it."

"I can do it. Its fine. Do me a favor and stop randomly removing your clothing."

"Why, you and I both know the is just a situation we are stuck for a bit." He looks uneasy at the ceiling.

"I know just don't want people getting the wrong idea"

"I get it. Sorry that wasn't my intention. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm a trained of course you didn't."

I handed him the box and pulled out the computer desk chair. He carefully pulled off the sling and bandages. Then cleaned out the wound.

"Thanks for doing this." I finally say.

"Its really no problem since we can't exactly have Mary Lou do it." I started to laugh

"could you imagine her trying to do it? She would need a drink before hand." He started to join me laughing.

"Maybe a bottle of wine. She really would make the worst doctor."

Just as he said that she walked in the door. Startling us into brief silence before seeing her and laughing again.

"What has gotten into you two? She asked.

"Nothing. " I responded in tears.

"I think you two are way past exhausted. Maybe you need to sleep while I make one of those cute agents go grocery shopping with me."

"Ranger, is that okay with you?"

"I'm going to sleep for a few hours. So whatever you girls want to do is fine."

"Alright Lou , take your pick. But help me change first."

"No time, good luck you two." she hurried out the door.

"I'll kill her."

As I started after her but he caught my arm then quickly pulled it back.

"Sorry didn't mean to grab you. I will help you just grab a shirt."

"Its okay, I won't knock you down stairs for grabbing me but I'm going to take a shower while I'm like this. She should be back by then."

"Just yell if you need anything."

He walked out pulling the door closed behind himself.

"Well know I said out loud."

I looked at the bathroom door then at the bed and back again.

"Screw it"

I changed into something to sleep in then climbed into the bed. So much better than a nap I thought as I drifted off.

"Sweetie, wake up! Where is your shirt? Did you and Ranger?"

"No we didn't. Why do you always ask that? He was helping change the bandage."

"Because its evident he has an attraction towards you. Why not act on it?"

"You are crazy! We are in this situation where my life depends on him being there to protect me and a guy like that would never be interested in me. That is it."

I got up and walked into the bathroom. Leaving her still sitting on the bed. Only to return with a shirt.

"Can you help me at least?"

"No way sister, what if I hurt you? Go ask that hot protector of yours!"

"Fine where is he?"

"His room"

walking out the door towards the main room and pushed the door on the right the rest of the way open.

"Ranger?"

He was passed out on the bed. I sat down on the bed with my shirt in hand. I shook him.

"Hey, wake up! I need help again." he woke up abruptly.

"You okay?"

I inquired as I put my hand on his arm. Pulling away from me.

"Yes, fine. What do you need?"

Handing him the shirt I stood up and he followed.

"How much longer with this sling?"

Removing it.

"3 weeks."

"Really? This thing is killing me it gets in the way. I can't even get dressed on my own."

Pulling my shirt slowly over my arm"

I just want to be able to change my own damn shirt without having to find you."

The tall gorgeous Hispanic laughs at me.

"All the things going on and you bitch about having to have a guy dress you?"

I shook my head.

"Feeling less than capable is not a familiar feeling for me. I've always done everything myself. Is that so wrong?"

I pulled my shirt the rest of the way down. As he sat me down on the bed.

"I'm not insulting you, its just in the course of less than a week I know more about you than I do a lot of the women I date."

"Guess that means you need to have your dates shot at."

He chuckled at me.

"That could work, nice to meet you, can you stand on that X and face this way, great."

Now I'm in tears from laughing at him.

"If that doesn't get you the girl. I don't know what will. But you better ask Lou she is better with the dating rules then me."

"How is that possible?"

"You've met my cousin? And my best friend? Would anybody really need more reasons than that?"

"What about in LA, since they weren't around?" I started laughing again.

"I come from a family of people with very strong personalities and trust issues on top of that."

He didn't look like he was enjoying this conversation anymore.

"Don't look at me like, I'm missing out on something. I have a great career, friends and family when I can locate them."

He exhaled deeply.

"You are missing out. There is that whole spark of being with somebody. The desire to see them again the attraction. You know love."

Standing up. "What you just described Ranger is nothing more than lust."

He looked at me very remorseful. "Its not that I don't want this whole -spark thing you talk about. I just don't see the point. Especially with my track record. I'd rather make sure I don't have anybody else to lose."

"For a girl who seems to be fearless, what are you afraid of?"

I leaned against the bed and slumped to the floor.

"Are you witnessing what's going on in my life right now? The secrets, the risks? How could I could I be an appropriate candidate for a serious relationship, when I'm not even a candidate for a normal life? "

"Maybe you just need to reevaluate what you want? That way you have a clue. There is somebody out there who can deal with all this madness."

He assured me as he dragged me to my feet.

"Got any brothers, sugar?"

"Very funny! You need to go rest, and I will check on Mary Lou ."

I laughed as I turned to head back down the hall. When I turned to shut the door he still stood there just shaking his head in disbelief.

"So, I guess that's a no on the brothers thing?"

Ranger picked up a shoe and chucked it at the door. Thankfully I closed it fast enough. After returning to my room, I grabbed a few pillows and a blanket and tosses them on the floor. Emptying a few boxes of mail near them. Sitting down I decide to be productive before I go back to sleep. Tearing into the first few envelopes I realize its all trash. Laying down on the pillows I continue to go through them. Slowing drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When I awoke it was dark. Reaching over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. Sitting up I realized that I didn't fall asleep in the bed. The mail I was sorting through was piled neatly on the desk. Walking over to it, noticing that is was sorted.

"Damn him"

I said out loud. My stomach started to growl. It really had a mind of its own. Opening the door to the hall I headed for the kitchen to find something to eat before heading back to bed.

The whole apartment was quiet. Figuring it was late I opened the pantry pulling out a box or Ritz crackers, cheese in a can then going to the fridge for a bottle of water and pack of turkey. For good measure I grabbed the bag of baked banana chips also. Returning to my room I dropped everything on the bed and opened the doors to the entertainment center. Locating the remote as I got back into bed. I proceeded to make little turkey and cheese sandwiches as I flipped through the channels.

Making a few I put them on the plate so I could continue channel surfing. After a few minutes I settled on "Ghost hunters" and went back to sandwich making. Then proceeding to eating a few I sat the plate on the bed and got comfortable. Right before I started to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. I had a feeling who it was when they pushed the door open. Boy was I wrong.

"Ma'am, we need you in the living room."

Starting to climb out of bed.

"For what Agent McCoy?"

"Please"

motioning me towards the door. I stopped.

"After you"

I knew better than to give somebody the opportunity to corner me. Realizing I wasn't going to budge I followed him out. The door as we headed down the hall I walked straight into Ranger's room and turned on the lights.

"Get up."

I said as he sat up. walking over to him I grabbed his arm and yanked

"hurry come on"

. As we were coming out of his room McCoy was coming back up the hall.

"Sir, we don't need you just Ms. Plum"

Ranger stepping between him and I .

"Actually, Steph go ahead back to your room I will be in to talk to you in a bit. I can take care of this."

I walked into my room and pulled the door closed. Climbing back into bed I waited. Leaving the sound off on the tv I tried to listen for any talking or noise. Suddenly I heard shouting and the doors slamming. I absolutely hated being in the dark in situations like these. So I just sat there and waited, and finally drifted off to sleep.

"Babe wake up".

Ranger was shaking me.

"There is somebody here to see you. Its important."

I slipped out of bed and followed after him to the living room. Mary Lou was already sitting on the couch gesturing for me to come sit next to her. As I got closer I noticed the two uniformed police officers standing across from where she was sitting.

"Sweetie, you got to sit down."

I felt a large warm hand on my back guiding me to Lou.

"Every time somebody tells me to sit down there is bad news."

Sitting down next to her she grabbed my hands.

"Stephanie , you have to listen to these officers. Its important."

Facing them I nodded in the hopes they would start.

"Ma'am, we have been sent to inform you of a fire at your warehouse in Florida. There was also I body found in the building."

Pulling my hands away from Lou

"What do you mean there was a body inside? Who was it? Do I know them? How did they get in? What are..."

"Steph, slow down."

Ranger injected. Taking a deep breath I waited for them to finish.

"The how's are still being investigated. The body has been identified though."

We all sat in silence for a few seconds.

"WELL?"

I barked at him and jumped up.

"Miss Plum we regret to inform you that it was..."

A/N- sorry I've been waiting to do this cliffhanger


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for dealing with my baby brain! It's the lack of sleep. Thanks for all the reviews and critiques. I love helpful criticism. Enjoy!

...your step-sister Valerie."

My heart stopped and my stomach started to knot up. It felt like all functions in my brain ceased. Couldn't think, couldn't speak and couldn't run away. All I could do was just stand there in shock. Ranger and Mary Lou both stood up next to me and both put their arms on my shoulders. I jerked away and headed to the serving cart in the corner that contain an array of liquor grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and headed to my room.

Slamming my door closed behind me I walked into the bathroom and climbed into the big whirlpool tub with my bottle. Leaning against the cold porcelain I stared and the ceiling and started to drink. No crying, no screaming, no destruction just complete and udder shock. I kept replaying the cops words in my head. It felt surreal, what was I going to do, she was the one who for years was there to take care of me after the incident and when my dad moved. All these thoughts came to my head, the.

Faster they came the more nausea I was starting to become. Pulling my sling off I tossed it on the floor, sat the bottle on the side of the tub. Bringing my knees to my chest I wrapped my arms around them and put my head down on my knees.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ranger said in my ear. I was so lost in thought I jumped. He scared the hell out of me.

"What's with the drinking?" I grabbed the bottle. And took a long pull.

"Its a coping technique my family taught me years ago." I retorted. Snatching the bottle from me. He stood up.

"this is ridiculous. Let's get you in bed for you get too drunk."

We walked out of the bathroom and Mary Lou was already sitting on my bed holding an envelope.

"Let's get you back to bed sweetie."

"Mailing a letter now?" Ranger piped in.

"That letter is addressed to you from your step sister."

"Didn't you hear them say she's dead?"

Lou tried to hand me the letter and I scooted toward the far side of the bed. So she sat climbed in next to me an I moved farther away. Ranger walked around the other side and sat down boxing me in.

"Read it!"

He said shoving it in my hands.

"No"

I said as I shoved it back at him.

"If you want to know what's in it so bad YOU read it."

Ripping open the envelope, he looked at me as if I would change my mind. Lou and I sat there as he began to read. I guess I had assumed he wouldn't read it out loud but I was wrong.

"Stephanie, I'm assuming that if you are in possession of this letter things aren't good."

Ranger looked up, "are you okay?"

"Keep going" he continued.

"You must stay away from Joe and Mooch. I recently found out their family has some hatred towards your Dad. Over some company deal. I never got the chance to find out. Everything was left in your name for a reason. We knew they wouldn't be able to get to you. I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you myself but I thought it was for the best getting involved with them. In hindsight it was a bad idea. I was so angry when dad left it all to you. Now I see why. Please forgive me. Love you, Val"

I looked at him as if daring him to speak. I crawled off the bed and headed back to the bathroom. With the bottle of jack Daniels in my hand. Settling myself back in the tub I went back to drinking.

"I knew better than to get out of this tub. Everything is going to hell."

There is a knock on the door

"Can we call a truce"

Ranger asked from the other side

"I'm not mad at you or Lou I'm mad at the situation. So its safe to enter."

He pushed open the door carrying a bottle of his own.

I laughed, "thank god, I hate to share my liquor." I slid to one side of the tub.

"Sit down stay a while." Ranger leaned over and kissed the top of my head. He climbed in hanging his long legs off the side. Then turned to look at me.

"You know this isn't normal right? Drinking in the bathroom."

"I never want to be accused of being a closet drinker. Where did Lou go?" He started to laugh.

"That friend of yours went to make herself a pitcher of drinks and offer them to one of the guards."

"Some things never change. That's for sure." I reply.

"What's your story Ranger? Any of this seem normal daily life with your family?" I rested my head on the back of the tub.

"Steph, your family makes mine look like an afternoon special."

"I guess we really don't fit into the perfect little family mold." Staring at the ceiling I continued.

"If only I realized what was going on, maybe this wouldn't be such a shock to the system. You know?" Ranger sat up and pulled me upright into his side.

"You need to realize that I work with grown men, twice your size that wouldn't handle what's going on half as well as you are."

"Thank you, still not sure how you got stuck being my babysitter."

"I'm not babysitting, our families were friends. That's all the reason I need. After how your father helped mine years ago."

"What did he do?"

"What made you leave, Babe?" He retorted softly

Taking a deep breath... "Promise you won't tell anybody even. Mary Lou?"

He squeezed me tighter to him, "I promise."

"So what happened..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry! Life with anew baby gets in the way! I'm still running on little sleep. Please let me know you're thoughts. I love the good and bad.**

 **B**

"Senior year of high school, Val's mom Helen was really into making me just like her."

Ranger squeezed my arm to encourage me on.

"That women really hated me. When she realized I wasn't going to be like her daughter she opted to attempt to get rid of me."

"Babe, there is nothing wrong with you. You're pretty great from what I see."

Glancing up all I saw were dark chocolate eyes staring at me.

"Helen decided that I needed to date. She somehow convinced my father that she knew just the person. She informed me on a Friday I had a date the next day. Saturday night this college student picked me up. We went to dinner and he took me to this park to walk around the lake. I didn't know how much that women hated me till later that night. When I wouldn't have sex with him he proceeded to beat the hell out of me."

Ranger tensed beside me.

"I broke my cheekbone, collarbone, nose, right arm, two ribs and my jaw. I finished the rest of the year from home. After I got my diploma I left town. The guy was charged and he served 2 years in jail. When he got out he sent me a letter telling me my step-mother paid him to get rid of me. By that time she had already run off and it was his word against hers."

I scooted away from him and exhaled harshly.

"So that's it, that's my story."

Suddenly I found myself flush against a hard plane of muscles. I waited for him to respond.

"I'm so sorry Babe." He moved me so I was splayed out on top of him and his mouth near my ear.

"What did your dad say when you told him?" He softly spoke.

I shivered and he pulled me tighter against him. "I never did. How could I break his heart again after what happened. I left it alone. Figured I'd just keep it a secret."

Ranger kissed my hair, "thanks for trusting me with it Stephanie."

I snuggled in further to him and drifted off.


	20. Update

Hey y'all!

sorry this took so long to update. There will be a new chapter posted before Sunday. Life got in the way but I'm editing and it should be available for your viewing pleasure shortly.

Xoxo

B


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi y'all! Thank you so much to those who still wanted to see where this goes. I'm so sorry I left you hanging way longer than expected. I promise to make up for it. Now who wants to pick the next destination?**

I screamed an woke myself out of the dream I was having. And then screamed again when somebody grabbed me and held me really close to them.

"Your okay, everything fine." Ranger kept whispering to me.

All I could do was cry. The more I cried the tighter he held onto me.

"What was it?" He asked when my crying subsided enough to get inaudible answer from me.

"The attack, happens a lot. Guess I was more sensitive to it this time." I tried to pull away from him but he didn't let me go.

"Go back to sleep, Babe." Being to tired to fight I gave in to the exhaustion and silently cried myself back to sleep. I woke up some time later and tried to move but it was no use he still had a firm grip on me.

"Back to sleep!" He ordered.

"This ordering me around doesn't work for me! You can let go of me. I'm fine." I retorted.

"Not after how you woke up the last time. This is part of the protection even if it is from yourself. Do you get those dreams often?"

"All the time. Sometimes they are harder to deal with due to stressors in my life. Shrinks have told me. This was just the first time somebody outside of the family or Lou has been around for one." He loosened his grip and I pulled away to stretch out.

"So you are telling me not even boyfriends, college roommates, girls at slumber parties when you were younger?" He rolled on his side to face me.

I stared at the celling as I answered. "After it happened I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, always had a body guard even to school dances, field trips and the mall. Other people didn't understand so I was kind of the odd one out. College I had roommates but I had my own room. So nobody knew. And boyfriends never stayed over and I never spent the night. Wasn't something I wanted to explain to anybody. Which is why when Lou brought it up I didn't want to tell you."

He rolled on his back and let out a deep breath. "Did I overstep any bounds? With the whole being in here."

"I get why you did it. I know it used to scare the hell out of Val. There was a time where she slept on an air mattress on the floor in my room. When things would get bad. For a long time I would pretend to sleep, then sleep during the day when she was at work. That way she didn't know I was having them. SHe could go back to her own life." He pulled me up to a sitting position.

"Okay, here's the deal. For who knows how long we are in this together. No secrets, if anything gets to hard to handle you tell me. We can work it out from there. Deal?"

"Deal! Now can I go take a shower and maybe do something today that doesn't end in me drinking in the bathtub?" He slid off the bed and walked to the door.

"Take your time we have a meeting in 4 hours downtown." I groaned and muttered under my breath as I climbed out of breath.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" I chucked the remote at the door but he closed it to fast.

"Asshole!" I yelled. All I heard was laughter in the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi y'all

life is crazy! I got a review earlier and sat down after the tiny ones bedtime and worked on this! If I disappear again someone remind me to come back I've missed this story

An hour and a half later I was showered, my hair and make-up was done and I was half dressed standing over my suitcases when Ranger and Mary Lou walked in.

"Sweetie, what is with you not being dressed lately?"

"I don't know what I am supposed to be wearing. Hence," as I motioned to my state of undress "why I haven't put anything over this slip."

Ranger chimed in, "we are going over to your company's offices. There is a meeting about the transfer. Look like you know what's going on."

I put my hands on my hips and faced him.

"That was completely no help! Thanks! "

Mary Lou opened the closet.

"Who do all these clothes belong to?"

Turning around, I walked towards her and started pulling things out. "These still have price tags on them!"

I pointed out. "Steph, these are your size."

"What that can be, maybe they were my step mother's"

"I've seen your step mom and she was a good 6 inches shorter than you and her T & A wouldn't fit in this dress." Mare corrected me.

"what in the hell is going on?"

Before I could say anything else she handed me a black dress and pushed me in the bathroom.

"I guess this means you want me to put it on?" I yelled.

They both laughed.

"I picked out shoes to go with it." She said from the other side.

Getting into the dress would be easier said then done. I only had one usable arm and couldn't zip the dress.

"Can somebody zip me up, please?"

The door opened and I turned to face away from them.

"Can you do that Ranger, I need to find her better accessories."

"Good thing I'm a gentleman." He said low enough for me to hear.

As he pulled up the zipper. I spun around.

"Yes, good indeed."

I walked past him into the room.

"Mare , does this look okay?" She stopped and looked at me.

"Well now, that's a dress that will command grown men."

"What does that mean?"

"Ask him!" She said pointing to The only male in the room

"So, Mr. Bodyguard what does she mean?" I inquired as I turned around to face him.

"I'm just here to protect you, and in that dress I have my work cut out for me."

I walked over to the mirror to see for my self. It was a black dress, sleeveless that was form fitting and hit right above the knee. Didn't look like anything fancy to me.

"I don't see what you guys do but whatever."

Grabbing the black heels my best friend held out I put them on. Then the jewelry. Including a big diamond ring.

"Put that on your ring finger." She instructed.

"Why? I'm not engaged." I reminded her.

"That's okay it gives an illusion, makes women feel secure and men not see you that way because you are off the market."

" I'm not even going to argue with you. I want this over with."

"She's all yours, Ranger. My work is done." She handed me a black purse that she had poured the contents of mine into.

"Have fun!" She said as she left the room.

Ranger and I looked at each other.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

Dressed in dark washed jeans and a button up black shirt he looked polished with out trying to hard. He nodded and we headed out of the apartment to the elevator. The ride down to the garage was silent and when the doors opened there stood the two hired muscle for lack of a better term. The SUV was already pulled up idling for us. We all climbed in and I slid into the back seat next to Ranger.

"We will take your sling off when we get there, the dress does a good job hiding the bandage . We are entering through the front lobby."

"Got it" I replied. I leaned my head against the headrest in an attempt to steady my nerves.

"You can do this." He whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

A gift for y'all on my birthday. What do you think the company should do?

We got to the front curb 25 minutes later and I took a deep breath as the door was opened and I took Ranger's arm. A doorman rushed over and took the SUV off to the garage.

"Now or never." I said.

Making my way to the big glass doors as they opened for me. My heels clicked on the marble floors as I headed past the reception desk with my entourage in tow.

"Ma'am you can't go up there with out clearance." The women behind the desk yelled at me.

I stopped turned around and headed to the women. She stood her ground.

"Name?" She said in a holy than thou tone.

"Stephanie Plum, I believe that's enough for full clearance. And these men are with me." I quipped.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Plum, I didn't know." She said cowering.

"Its fine, I'm heading upstairs now, we will see you on our way out."

She nodded and I turned back to the elevator. We all stepped in. The two goons blocking the doors. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Ranger inquired.

"Could we stand out anymore ?". I pointed to the two large men standing in front of us.

He shook his head. The doors opened on the 18Th floor and the muscle exited and flanked either side of the door. A meek looking man stood near a big wood desk.

"Ms. Plum, I've been expecting you! I'm your assistant Mike."

"Nice to meet you."

He handed me a leather portfolio and pushed open the big wood doors to the office.

"Your meeting starts in 45 minutes two floors down. In there is a schedule of today's events and bios on the people you will meet, there is also a speech prepared by your father for this event. I will give you some to get acquainted."

"Thank you, Mike."

He pulled the doors closed.

Then opened them again. "Are these two going to stand here all day?"

"Yes, they are harmless"

He looked at me uneasy of what he was involved in and pulled the door closed. I sat behind the desk and put my head down.

"Kill me now!" I asked out loud! Ranger was already reading Thru the schedule and the speech.

"You might want to look at this Babe, these are the board members you are speaking to today."

I looked at the pictures and bios.

"Great, this should be fun." I replied.

Pulling open the desk drawers I found a planner and address book. Then stuffed them in my bag for later. There was a box on the desk with note. Inside the box was a new blackberry. According to the note it was synced with the company day planner and my own. Along with every contact I could need. I turned it on and it started to vibrate to death. I felt dark chocolate eyes on me. "

"Do you want to hold on to the phone?"

"That's all you, Babe"

there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

It was an older gentleman that was in the file I was given. I stood up from behind the desk and walked around it to greet him.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He inquired

"I'm her Fiancée, Ranger." I reached out my hand to the gentleman.

"Nice to meet you I'm Stephanie Plum"

"I'm Walter Smithson, head of HR. Nice to meet you both."

We shook hands and then he shook Ranger's hand.

"Congrats, young man. Looks like you landed a good one."

"What can I do for you Mr. Smithson?" I said in an attempt

to refocus his attention.

"You can call me Walter. I just wanted to introduce myself before the mayhem started." He laughed.

"Thank you very much Walter! I will be heading there shortly after I have a last minute meeting with my assistant."

"I will see you both down there. And by the way what's up with the large men outside your office?"

"Wedding planners. They take their jobs very seriously. Please send in Mike on your way out."

He looked at me for a second then headed out the door, instructing Mike to come in.

"Yes?" Just trying to get rid of that guy. Thanks" I replied.

"Anytime, Ms. Plum. We should get going to the meeting."


	24. Chapter 24

**_I left this story because I received a few horrible messages that weren't constructive and just were people being mean. I re read this and decided I wanted to return to it. Some Merry Men will be making an appearance. I'm letting y'all decide which ones! Submit your favorites!_**

 ** _B_**

Ranger locked my bag in the cabinet and handed me the phone and folio. Mike turned to Ranger, " all afternoon is going to be meetings and tours if you'd like to leave."

He stepped toward me and put his hand on my lower back "sounds like fun let's get started." He replied to Mike.

Ushering me out the office door to the elevator. As the doors open we all shuffled in. My two large shadows blocking in front of me as I stood between my faux fiancée and my new assistant.

"Do they go everywhere with you?" Mike inquired.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He snapped his planner open.

"No, not at all. Let's run over your schedule, first is your meeting with the company. Then the board and a tour of the building. Its all in your blackberry if you forget."

The doors opened and I noticed a repeat of earlier. I followed Mike out of the elevator with my the trio following me. We walked the long corridor that had glass windows along the wall of the conference room. Entering and walking to the front as Walter came up to walk beside me.

"I will be introducing you and giving a small speech before you." I nodded and stood 5 feet from him.

Ranger stood at the back of the room with the agents who were checking out the room. The attendees were 150 members of the company from different divisions from several offices, along side a few members of the executive board. Walter began to speak, which in my opinion seemed to drag on forever. All the while making reference to the new direction he was sure the company was headed in and whether it was a good idea or not. His snide comments about my age and experience were where I drew the line.

I started towards him and Mike whispered," don't!" I glared at him and he stepped back.

I continued up to Walter and he stopped talking. I stepped close enough so only he could hear me.

Smiling I whispered," your done now!" He backed away and walked behind me to where I was standing. I turned to the audience.

"Good afternoon! I want to thank Mr. Smithson for that lovely introduction but alas it brings me great sorrow to announce this is Walter's last day." I turned to face him he went pale.

"Thank you for all your service with this company. You will be missed." I watched him swallow hard and stare at me.

Squaring my shoulders back at the audience I turned my head to where he was still standing.

"Your dismissed. Its been a real pleasure!".

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him leave the room and head towards the elevator.

"This company will continue to run as it has. Issues, problems, concerns will all be addressed individually."

I could see Mike holding the speech.

"This company is heading in a new direction but it is same direction it was headed in last month, last quarter, last year. We are leaders in the import and export field. Excelling where others have failed. That being said as times change, as a company our ability to adjust with with it will propel our organization into the future. As we continue to grow, which is inevitable, we will all be in it together."

I took a deep breath. "You are all excused back to your work, except the board members who I will see in the board room in 20 minutes."

The room suddenly filled with noise as people made there way out of the room. "I sent McCoy down to make sure Smithson gets out of the building quickly and without a scene."

"Thank you! I completely forgot about the speech Mike had. Hoping it didn't go so bad."

Ranger leaned in so close it felt like his lips were on my ear. "I read the speech, yours was better."

Before I could reply my I was bombarded by people who wanted to introduce themselves. Standing in place nodding and trying to remember names was a lost cause. 15 minutes later there were still more people.

"Excuse me folks, would you all mind if I borrowed my fiancée for one moment?" Ranger interrupted pulling me toward the door. The whispering followed us.

"What's wrong?" I stopped him and asked.

"You are starting to look a little exhausted. Figured you need some air."

"I just have to survive this board meeting and we are good right?"

He winked at me and said "let's do it!"

Wrapping an arm around my waist he steered me past the people waiting in the hall to the board room.

"Are you coming in with me?" I asked.

"I have to stay out here. With these two."

I opened the door and pulled it closed behind me everybody was already seated and got eerily silent when I took my seat. I opened the documents in front of me and realized this was all information about me and what was covered in me being head of the company. Looking around it dawned on me that I was the only female in the room and by far the youngest. 45 minutes into the meeting I was trying to stay awake.

There was a knock on the door and Mike entered. "Please excuse this interruption but Ms Plum you are needed on a conference call immediately."

I gathered the documents. "Terribly sorry, please continue and email me any questions you have, glad to meet you all."

And I strode out of there with my assistant at my heels. It was a fast and roomy ride up the elevator back to my office.

"The call is on line two" He informed me as I pushed through the office doors and he closed them behind me.

Sitting down behind the desk I picked up the receiver and hit line 2.

"This is Ms. Plum, I apologize for the delay. I was in a meeting. " I informed the caller.

"Are you alone?" The voice registered. "What's it to you, Joe?"

Trying to keep him on the phone till I could get Ranger. I frantically went through the blackberry contact list no Ranger. I texted Mike with three words, Find My Fiancé !

"I've been looking for you Steph. Its hard to get near you with that boyfriend you have tagging along with you."

He laughed after he said it.

"I'm not playing games with you. What is it you want?" Trying to prod him.

"I want you and everything that's owed to me. Don't worry Stephanie. I've wanted you for years. This will be good!"

Then the line went dead. Mike entered. "Your fiancé is coming up from the garage. Everything okay?"

"Yes, just a long day. Send him straight in when he gets up here. Thank you!".

I walked over to the couch that faced the window and sat down. A blur of black came rushing in a few minutes later.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Standing up I walked back to the desk.

"I will explain back at the apartment. Right now, I have to go home." I informed him.

He nodded and unlocked my bag from the drawer I gathered all the paperwork on my desk and phone stuffing what I could in my purse. We left the office. At the elevator I gave Mike instructions.

"Please forward calls to my cell, after you've prescreened them and send me tomorrow's schedule. Let me know if there is anything you need." He looked really nervous as we stepped in the elevator.

"After you send the schedule, take off early you earned it."

The doors closed and we headed for the garage. They were ready to leave when we arrived at parking. Ranger pulled open the door and I slide inside. He closed it and walked around to get in on the opposite side. Heading back to the apartment luckily there didn't seem to be that much traffic. When we arrived at the curb, we got out and they went to park. Inside the building doors. The desk clerk waved me over.

"You have more mail Ms. Plum and somebody delivered those flowers to you." I looked over.

"They're dead!" I pointed out.


End file.
